Howling
by pims-dana
Summary: L'histoire d'une Panthère - Roi qui rugit et d'une Veuve Noire qui hurle. Vacille, vacille, Tour de l'équilibre absolu. Qui va tomber, le ciel ou nous ?  Two Shot - Lemon - Violence
1. Partie Une

_Hello ! Je sais je devrais travailler mes autres textes (et mes dissertations aussi mais ça on s'en fou =.=) mais j'ai eu l'inspiration d'un seul coup et il fallait absolument que j'écrive cette histoire avant que j'oublie mes idées ! _  
><em>Ce texte m'a été directement inspirée par la couverture du Tome 32 (je me damnerai pour cette couverture mon dieu *O*), c'est pourquoi il porte son nom. La première partie porte le nom du chapitre 282 qui est dans ce tome. <em>  
><em>Cette première partie est faite de violence gratuite et la deuxième partie est un lemon donc attention a vos yeux je vous aurai prévenues !<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture :) ! <em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crédits:<span>  
><strong>Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Lei, Cam, Luke et Slayer sont de ma création.

* * *

><p><strong>Howling<strong>

**L**e Roi & la Veuve Noire.

_Première Partie – The Primal Fear_

Le trône d'un roi n'est jamais confortable. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ce foutu dicton humain qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part? Il posa sa paume contre son front, appuyant son coude contre le marbre blanc du trône. Non vraiment il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, les humains et leur manie de sortir des citations et des dictons à tout va.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, pourquoi il pensait à ça lui a vrai dire? Ça faisait presque un an que Aizen c'était fait attraper par les shinigamis, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était mort ou non mais il s'en foutait. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il était roi à présent. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ancien Sexta Espada, l'ancien espada que tout le monde traitait comme un animal sans cervelle était à présent tout en haut de la hiérarchie, sans plus personne au dessus de lui. Il avait pensé pouvoir se la couler douce en gouvernant ses sujets d'une main de fer, tout en butant tout ceux qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais finalement une monarchie ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça à gérer.

Après le départ d'Aizen de Las Noches, Grimmjow qui avait été laissé pour mort par cet – enfoiré de – shinigami roux avait rejoins tant bien que mal sa chambre en rampant et il avait dormi presque une semaine entière. Par la suite il avait réussi à se lever et à aller se soigner lui même dans l'ancien laboratoire de Szayel Apporro qui c'était fait dessouder par ce capitaine à tête de panda psychopathe. Un mois après il avait enfin pu marcher correctement pendant plusieurs heures sans sentir de douleur sur son torse. Neliel était revenue à Las Noches et avait accepter de reformer l'espada dont elle deviendrai la numéro Un. Le nouveau Roi avait décider de garder en place l'ancien ordre établi, même si ça lui arrachait la gorge de dire ça, Aizen avait eu raison d'instaurer des rangs dans les arrancars. La semaine suivante Stark avait fait son apparition, portant une Hallibel mal en point sur son dos. Ils avaient été réintégrés à l'espada eux aussi comme numéro Deux et Trois, pressentant que Grimmjow serait un roi un tant soit peut moins mégalomane que Aizen, et surtout c'était un hollow comme eux. Stark dormait presque toutes ses journées, sortant parfois la nuit, pendant plusieurs jours à vadrouiller dans le désert. La perte de Lylinette l'avait affecter plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Hallibel quand à elle ne se remettait pas de la trahison de Aizen, elle était devenue plus glaciale encore qu'avant, plus haineuse envers les shinigamis et toutes autres races. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde à présent.

Par la suite beaucoup de hollow de toute classe, des gillians surtout, quelques adjuchas et très peu de Vasto Lorde c'étaient présenté aux portes de Las Noches pour avoir la protection du nouveau Roi. Avec la disparition d'Aizen les différents clans avaient commencé à se faire la guerre et beaucoup avait décidé de rallier Grimmjow qu'ils savaient puissant. La rumeur que plusieurs arrancars servaient à ses côtés les avaient aidé à faire leurs choix.

Au bout d'un an Grimmjow pouvait se gausser de posséder une puissante armée et d'avoir asservi beaucoup de clans à son règne. Personne ne se plaignait vraiment de ce nouveau roi, il était certes sans pitié presque sanguinaire pour ceux qui lui résistait mais à partir du moment où personne ne lui tenait tête il les laissait faire leur vie sans leur causer de problèmes. Quand le Roi découvrait un éléments plus puissants que la moyenne souvent il le défiait, le tuait presque puis l'enrôlait dans son espada.

Grimmjow soupira et laissa son regard trainer vers les grandes fenêtres qu'il avait ouvert lui même à coup de cero dans la vaste salle du trône. C'était quoi cette manie d'Aizen de s'enfermer dans sa tour d'ivoire? Il ne pouvait pas voir ses ennemis arriver ainsi cloisonné. C'est peut être ça qui l'avait perdu. À vrai dire il s'en foutait, ce qui le préoccupait était tout autre chose.

Deux mois auparavant il avait eu la surprise de voir un groupe d'individus se présenter aux portes de Las Noches. Un groupe de quatre arrancars, leurs masques avaient été brisés à la va vite par Aizen. Dans la précipitation de son départ pour Karakura ils les avaient oubliés dans les geôles de son palais, là où il faisait des expériences sur ses nouveaux cobayes. Les quatre arrancars c'étaient enfuis après la bataille rangée entre shinigamis et espadas. Ils n'avaient osés revenir que maintenant, n'ayant appris que tard la nouvelle qu'un nouveau Roi les dirigeait. Ces quatre nouveaux arrancars, trois garçons et une fille, tous frères et sœur apparemment, furent placés dans les quartiers des espadas en attendant qu'ils prouvent leurs valeurs pour entrer dans la hiérarchie.

Grimmjow avait eu le temps de tester deux des garçons, le plus âgé, Luke, c'était révélés vraiment très puissant et avait pris directement le rang de Huitième Espada. Maintenant il le voyait très peu, l'envoyant souvent en mission en dehors du royaume pour rallier les nombreux clans sous le règne de son Roi. Le deuxième garçon, Cam, avait présenté beaucoup moins de puissance mais une extrême sensibilité aux reiatsu et un don pour l'espionnage. Grimmjow le gardait donc toujours sous la main comme espion principal mais surtout comme détecteur. Hallibel avait été contre son intégration ainsi qu'a la création d'un nouvel ordre dans l'espada, celui de l'espionnage. Mais finalement elle avait compris que Grimmjow était aussi suspicieux qu'elle et la femme c'était plié à son avis. De toute façon c'était ça ou mourir. Quiconque osait contrer le Roi ne survivait pas longtemps, Grimmjow n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et encore moins pour sa clémence.

Non ce qui embêtait Grimmjow, enfin ce qui lui occupait l'esprit c'était le troisième garçon et la fille. Le troisième garçon, Slayer, avait l'air d'être un ancien adjuchas mais il paraissait vraiment simplet, il lui rappelait vaguement Wonderweiss, puissant mais totalement benêt, pas vraiment pratique comme soldat. Restait la dernière des arrancars fraichement arrivé. Une jeune fille qui lui courrait légèrement sur le haricot pour rester poli. Elle avait déjà refusé de se battre contre lui, elle lui adressait à peine un regard quand ils se croisaient et elle le regardait toujours de haut. Ça le rendait dingue de la voir fanfaronner comme ça alors qu'il pouvait la tuer d'un coup d'épée. Il ne sentait que très peu de puissance émané d'elle, jamais elle ne ferait partie de l'espada, cependant il voulait quand même la voir combattre.

Hallibel arriva soudain dans la salle l'arrêtant dans ses pensées. Puis une idée lui vint comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans sa tête. La Tercera pencha la tète en avant puis fit un rapport détaillé à Grimmjow sur les mouvements des troupes, un clan assez important se rapprochait de Las Noches et d'après Cam ils ne venaient pas vraiment en paix. Ce dernier apparut soudain aux côtés de Grimmjow, faisant sursauter Hallibel, il était vraiment très doué pour dissimuler sa présence. L'espion s'agenouilla devant Grimmjow qu'il vénérait presque depuis qu'il l'avait pris à son service rapproché.

_-Le Clan des Mangeurs du Sud se rapprochent mais ils n'arriveront ici que dans deux jours environs, il reste du temps pour organiser nos troupes._

_-J'ai pigé._ Claqua Grimmjow. _Hallibel dit à Stark de se bouger le cul pour rassembler les hollow._

_-Je pourrais très bien le faire._ Proposa Hallibel derrière le col de sa veste blanche.

_-Non. J'ai une mission pour toi, je veut que tu défie la nouvelle arrancar._

_-Quoi?_ S'exclamèrent Hallibel et Cam en même temps.

_-Vous voulez que je défie cette fille? Je vais la tuer en un seul coup._ Fit Hallibel en secouant la tête.

_-Mon Roi, je vous en prie n'envoyer pas la Tercera espada défier Bourgeon._

Grimmjow retroussa sa lèvre supérieure sur ses dents et Cam se jeta de nouveau à genoux à ses pieds. Quand Grimmjow montrait les dents il valait mieux se taire sous peine de douloureuses représailles. Mais Cam ne voulait pas que son Roi fasse combattre sa sœur, il ne savait que trop bien comment elle réagirait. Son Roi fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement. Bourgeon. Il détestait quand Cam ou Slayer appelait cette arrancar, quel nom ridicule. Elle s'appelait Lei, pas un espèce de bouton en fleur. Ridicule pour un arrancar au service du Roi Jaggerjack.

_-Hallibel tu la provoquera en duel dès ce midi et ce soir je veut un beau combat._

_-Ai – je le droit de la tuer?_

_-J'aviserai pendant le combat._

_-Bien._

Hallibel se retira, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu, en plus cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle avait beau ne jamais parlé en sa présence juste son attitude altière, presque arrogante la portait à l'énervement. La Tercera pouvait se défouler un peu. Moins d'un quart d'heure après elle avait réveillé Stark et provoqué Lei en duel. La jeune femme avait à peine relevé, occupée à lire un bouquin de cuisine, elle avait seulement hoché la tête, c'était à peine si elle avait levé la tête. De toute façon Hallibel n'aimait pas son regard, un de ses yeux était noirs l'autre or, son regard avait quelque chose de malsain. Le combat de ce soir promettait d'être rapide.

Cam quand à lui était resté aux pieds de Grimmjow le suppliant d'annuler ce duel. L'ancien Sexta en avait rapidement eu marre de ses jérémiades et lui avait administré un coup de pied bien sentit dans les côtes. C'était la première fois qu'il le frappait mais là il lui avait vraiment pris la tête, il n'avait aucun remords. L'arrancar glissa sur quelques marches en se retenant les cotes mais ne se démonta pas et se remit sur ses genoux.

_-Je vous en prie Lei n'est pas faites pour se battre. Aizen avait bridé sa résurrection elle ne sait pas la maitriser._

_-Elle n'a pas assez de reiatsu pour blesser qui que ce soit_. Grommela Grimmjow.

_-Il à aussi été bridé elle le garde a un niveau très faible par habitude. Je vous en prie laissez Lei en dehors de ça, elle ne cherche pas à faire partie de l'espada._

_-Barre toi !_

Grimmjow montra de nouveau les dents et Cam comprit qu'il ferait mieux de partir sur le champ. Si le Roi se mettait autant en colère il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. L'espion disparut d'un sonido et Grimmjow s'avachit de nouveau sur son trône Une arrancar qui ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, ça pouvait être intéressant.

Cam apparut dans la chambre de Lei, toujours occupée à lire son manuel de cuisine, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez son frère. Elle s'approcha et toucha délicatement ses cotes, puis souleva sa tunique noire et blanche, un hématome s'étalait déjà sur son côté gauche.

_-Qui t'a fait ça?_

_-Le Roi._ Avoua, penaud, Cam.

_-Pourquoi l'a tu défié au point qu'il te frappe? On avait dit qu'on devait se tenir a carreaux._

_-Parce que je ne voulait pas qu'Hallibel te combatte, elle le fait sous son ordre._

_-Je voit._ Elle rabaissa la tunique.

La jeune femme referma doucement son livre, et alla chercher de l'eau froide dans la salle d'eau ainsi qu'un baume apaisant qu'elle faisait elle même. Après avoir appliqué le baume ainsi qu'un bandage par dessus afin de maintenir en place les côtes de son frère Lei lui ordonna de se reposer et elle sortit dans les couloirs blancs. Pour se diriger tout droit vers la salle du trône, dont elle ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied.

Grimmjow, occupé à polir son sabre sursauta, n'ayant pas senti le pauvre reiatsu de la jeune fille. Ce bout de femme apparut au bas de son trône, petit silhouette fuyante. Non vraiment elle n'avait rien d'une arrancar puissante, petite, tout en finesse, la peau tannée par le soleil artificiel de Las Noches. Elle devait avoir le corps d'une humaine d'une vingtaine d'années, ses longs cheveux gris argentés coulait en une tresse serrée dans son dos, frôlant ses chevilles. Son visage taillé en angles aigus, aux pommettes inexistantes et à la bouche trop fines n'avait rien de très attrayant si on oubliait ses yeux et son masque. Les premiers avait un effet spécial sur le Roi, lui envoyant des frissons très bizarres dès qu'elle posait ses yeux verrons, cerclé de cils charbonneux, sur lui. Son masque quand à lui l'intriguait, il couvrait sa gorge et descendait ensuite plus bas mais il ne pouvait pas savoir où il s'arrêtait puisque sa tunique couvrait presque l'intégralité de son corps, ne laissant voir que ses mains et ses pieds nus.

Les yeux de Lei fondirent sur les siens comme un rapace tombe sur sa proie. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de se redresser sur son trône, en montrant les dents.

_-Qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer?_

_-Arrête de frapper Cam et je ne viendrais plus t'embêter._

_-Je suis ton Roi un peu de respect, ne me tutoie pas !_ Claqua Grimmjow.

_-Je te connais mieux qu'un Roi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Aizen parlait beaucoup de toi, de ta violence, de tes coups de folies, mais aussi de ton ingéniosité et de ton immense instinct de survie qui pouvait passer pour de l'intelligence extrême. Oui il parlait de toi souvent, il pensait que tu pouvait devenir plus fort que Stark._

Lei n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, les mots étaient vraiment trop superflus pour elle. Mais là elle devait se justifier si elle ne voulait pas mourir sur le champ, sa pauvre rapière ne ferait pas la poids face à la puissance de Panthera, elle le savait parfaitement. Le Roi au dessus d'elle resta sans réponse à sa tirade, elle haussa les épaules.

_-Je vous demande juste de ne plus frapper Cam parce qu'il me défends. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant._

Grimmjow ne réagit même pas, il se contenta de l'envoyer balader en la menaçant d'un cero qui enflait dans sa main. Lei repartit comme elle était venu, en coup de vent. Il avait hâte de voir Hallibel mettre à terre cette petite arrogante.

* * *

><p>Le soleil descendait à peine quand Grimmjow se rendit sur la seule terrasse de tout Las Noches. Elle surplombait une grande plaine de sable où restait des vestiges des deux grandes tours que les shinigamis avaient détruits pendant la Grande Bataille. Personne n'avait voulu les reconstruire. Des hollows, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres se massaient sur la plaine, les gillians d'un coté, les adjuchas de l'autre. Les espada parsemaient les rangs. Les combats de tests étaient très attendus et beaucoup de hollow y assistaient, alors la nouvelle d'un combat entre la Tercera et la nouvelle arrancar avait fait venir beaucoup de monde.<p>

Grimmjow s'accroupit sur le rebord de la terrasse, surplombant tout ce petit monde, beaucoup levèrent les yeux pour le saluer rapidement. Hallibel, au centre du cercle le regarda intensément avant qu'il hausse les épaules. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait voir Lei mourir, il verrait ce que donnerait le combat. Cam se tenait derrière son Roi, le visage blême, Slayer lui secouait le bras pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Grimmjow les avaient laissé venir avec lui pour assister au combat de leur sœur, au moins ils étaient sous son contrôle et ne pourrait pas intervenir dans le combat, s'ils essayaient il les tuerait sur le champ.

Lei s'avança au centre du cercle elle aussi, elle avait l'air si faible par rapport à la Tercera que plusieurs hollow se mirent à rire, certains râlèrent, le combat n'allait pas être long, donc pas intéressant. Lei leva ses yeux bicolores vers Grimmjow qui lui fit un sourire carnassier. La jeune arrancar haussa les épaules et sortit sa rapière de son fourreau. La garde aussi ouvragée qu'une toile d'araignée entourait presque toute sa main et la lame, mince fil d'acier brillant faisait la longueur d'une jambe. Hallibel tira sur l'un de ses anneaux et dégaina a son tour son sabre.

En dix minutes à peine Lei mordait la poussière, des coupures un peu partout. Son ventre saignait abondamment et son arcade avait tout simplement explosée après un coup de coude de la part de la Tercera. La jeune arrancar avait bien essayé de se défendre mais Hallibel frappait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résister. Elle recracha du sable et se replia sur elle même, tentant de juguler hémorragie qu'elle sentait couler en elle. Grimmjow regardait le combat d'un œil amusé, elle savait se servir de son arme c'était sur et certain, elle avait entamé légèrement le hierro de sa Tercera mais la puissance de l'espada était beaucoup trop élevée comparée à la sienne, même avec une bonne technique au sabre. Hallibel leva les yeux vers son Roi, qui lui fit signe que oui, elle pouvait la tuer, un boulet dans ses rangs ne lui servirait à rien. Cam cria, supplia Grimmjow à genoux, Slayer pleurant derrière lui. Le Roi lui administra un coup dans ses côtes déjà fragilisés et l'envoya par dessus le balcon. Lei avait vu toute la scène en contre bas, ses muscles se durcirent, son cœur au bord de l'implosion, attendant que son frère se relève. Une grande silhouette apparut soudain à coté de son frère, des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit balayait son visage, Luke. Il souleva sans mal son petit frère et planta ses orbes clairs dans ceux de Lei.

_-Réveille toi Bourgeon, il est temps de te libérer._

Et il disparut laissant sa phrase flotter dans l'air. Un hurlement traversa la foule, un cri aigu qui sonnait comme une plainte, Slayer. Grimmjow toujours accroupi sur le balcon tenait le petit arrancar d'une main. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, essayant de frapper le Roi qui se moquait bien de ses gesticulation. Un sourire de fou s'accrocha à ses lèvres, il regarda Lei qui c'était redressé, et lâcha Slayer qui poussa un nouveau hurlement, de terreur cette fois. Avant que quelqu'un ne fasse un mouvement Lei était sous le balcon Slayer dans les bras. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, très rapide, bien plus que lui et Hallibel. Bourgeon déposa Slayer aux pieds de Stark qui lui fit signe d'y retourner. Elle bondit, un pas, elle attrapa sa rapière plantée dans le sable, un deuxième, elle prenait appui sur ce qu'il restait d'une colonne, la détruisant au passage, un troisième pas, et elle était devant Grimmjow brandissant son arme dans un coup d'estoc, un coup mortel.

Le Roi ne bougea pas. L'acier se fracassa sur l'acier, envoyant une pluie d'étincelle sur Grimmjow qui eut envie de rire. Elle était stupide, elle pensait vraiment l'avoir aussi facilement. Le corps plantureux d'Halibel faisait rempart, son bras droit recouvert d'une sorte de pince géante. Elle était passé en résurrection sans que Lei sans rende compte, trop occupée à sauver son frère.

Lei fit un bond en arrière, les yeux toujours fixé sur Grimmjow qui trouva ça désagréable. Il fit signe à la Tercera d'y retourner mais s'il bouillonnait d'aller lui régler son compte. Les coups pleuvait sur Lei qui paraît tant bien que mal.

_-La Gota._

Lei reçut la vague d'eau en pleine figure, se faisant balayer comme un fétu de paille. Elle atterrit sur le sable mouillé, sa tresse à moitié défaite. Elle toussa et s'agenouilla, ses doigts blanchissaient sur la garde de son arme. Hallibel leva son bras armé, les deux pinces s'ouvrirent.

_-Cascada._

La déferlante d'eau fonça sur Lei sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter, elle se fit de nouveau balader et frappa un pilier encore en état qui l'assomma. Elle se retrouva allonger dans le sable, le nez plein de poussière et la gorge pleine d'eau. Tout les spectateurs comprirent que la prochaine attaque de la Tercera serait la dernière. Les mains de Lei rougeoyèrent brusquement et elle envoya deux cero sur son adversaire qui les para de son bras armés. Le blanc vira au noir sur les parties qui avaient arrêtés le projectiles. Grimmjow nota qu'elle avait une parfaite maitrise des cero, pouvoir en créer deux n'était pas choses aisés. Lei retomba au sol, ses forces la quittant. Elle soufflait fort. Hallibel leva de nouveau son bras armé et regarda Grimmjow une dernière fois, pour être sure de ce qu'elle devait faire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle braqua son bras vers le balcon.

Le Roi se retourna brutalement, Panthera avait jailli de son fourreau plus vite que l'éclair. Il ne fendit que le vide, Luke était déjà à genoux devant lui. Grimmjow eut envie de le décapiter sur le champ mais il se maitrisa de justesse. Le Roi se retourna vers Hallibel qui comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle se retourna vers sa cible mais elle avait disparu seul une trace de sang sur le sol attestait de son ancienne présence. Hallibel chercha son adversaire des yeux, méfiante. Elle administra soudain un coup de pied magistral dans le vide et la silhouette fine alla rouler dans le sable. Lei était certes rapide mais la Tercera sentait beaucoup trop bien les reiatsu pour qu'elle l'ai aussi facilement.

Lei ne se releva pas cette fois, son dos se soulevait à toute vitesse. Hallibel, passablement énervée leva son bras. Elle c'était quand même bien battu pour une gamine, mais elle devait en finir.

_-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça mon Roi._ Murmura Luke.

_-Je me fiche de ton avis._

_-Lei va la tuer si elle laisse sortir sa résurrection_

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore comme connerie?_ Grimaça Grimmjow.

_-C'est une ancienne Vasto Lord, Aizen la bridé mais comme il n'est plus ses chaines n'existent que dans sa tête, elle ne connais pas son vraie pouvoir. Elle va tuer la Tercera sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne vous dit pas ça parce que c'est ma sœur mais parce que c'est dangereux pour votre espada._

_-Une Vasto Lord? Hallibel !_

Mais c'était trop tard, une explosion d'énergie balaya soudain la plaine et tua sur le coup quelques hollow un peu faible. Le sable se souleva alors que Lei se redressait, elle tendit sa rapière vers son adversaire, Grimmjow s'agrippa au bord du balcon, en équilibre précaire sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il ne voulait rien louper de ce qui allait suivre. Une ancienne Vasto Lord qui ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, ça allait être très intéressant.

Lei avait l'air ailleurs, ses yeux étaient voilés, Hallibel plia les genoux pour contrer la vague d'énergie qui englobait son adversaire et qui grossissait de plus en plus. Sa veste blanche se délita, laissant apparaître tout le torse de la jeune femme. Grimmjow détailla son masque avec avidité, descendant de sa gorge il passait entre ses seins pour aller les soutenir en dessous, faisant toute la courbe de ses petites formes. Une bande noire coincé en dessous cachait sa poitrine.

La jeune arrancar ouvrit la bouche, une sorte de hurlement rauque en sortit. Elle cligna des yeux et sa rapière se mit à s'entortiller sur elle même.

_-Emprisonne, Viuda Negra._

Cette fois l'énergie explosa vraiment, comme une sorte de bombe à retardement. Les spectateurs furent balayés et Hallibel fut obligé de planté sa pince dans le sable pour ne pas se faire emporter. Grimmjow se protégea les yeux quelques secondes des grains de sable. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit Lei émerger du cratère de sable quand lequel elle se trouvait. Toute la partie droite de son corps était recouverte d'une sorte de chitine noire, huileuse, son épaule portait elle aussi une excroissance de peau noire. Deux sortes de rubans fluides pendaient sur chacun de ses flancs, eux aussi noirs de chitines. Une ligne rouge parcourait son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes. La moitié gauche de son large masque était devenu noir. Deux sortes de gants rouges couvrait ses mains, des crochets suintants dans la paume. Ses cheveux c'étaient détachés et frôlaient le sol, des mèches noires s'entrecroisant a l'argenté.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est?_ S'enquit Grimmjow.

_-Une Veuve noire, l'une des araignée les plus mortelles du monde humain_. Le renseigna Luke toujours à genoux. Je vous en prie arrêtez le combat.

_-Surement pas, ça d'viens enfin intéressant._ Sourit Grimmjow en laissant dépasser ses crocs pointus.

Hallibel se redressa et retira sa pince du sable. Elle jaugea son adversaire tentant de voir ce qui était le plus dangereux pour elle, ses crochets ou les rubans qui lui paraissait franchement suspects. Elle n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup y réfléchir, Lei se jeta sur elle. Hallibel comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'agissait pas vraiment de son plein gré, elle avait l'air troublé et ses coups puissants ne tenait pas compte de ses anciennes blessures, la jeune arrancar avait l'air presque possédée. La Tercera laissa partir une Gota, un des rubans de Lei la trancha sans problèmes. D'accord alors Hallibel se promis de faire très attention à ces maudits rubans qui semblaient plus coupants qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Le combat s'intensifia la Tercera arrivait à garder Lei à distance grâce à ses attaques de longues portées mais son adversaire ne voulait pas faiblir et cherchait toujours une faille dans sa garde. Elle en trouva une et l'exploita en moins d'une seconde. Les rubans fusèrent, une sorte de liquide blanc coulait du bout des extensions, elle essayait de l'emballer dans sa toile d'araignée ! La Tercera envoya un nouveau geyser d'eau mais Lei fut légèrement plus rapide, elle coupa l'attaque d'un cero et crocheta le bras armé de son adversaire du bout de son crochet. Heureusement pour la blonde le crochet acéré ne traversa par l'os de l'arme. Des rubans arrivèrent sur elle et s'enroulèrent autour de son bras libre. Tout de suite une sorte de cocon commença à se former autour de sa peau. Hallibel se libéra d'un cero et recula vivement. Lei resta sur place, comme sonnée.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?_

Hallibel tira sur la soie collante qui entourait son bras, mais impossible de s'en défaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger son bras gauche, sa peau la picotait, elle avait l'impression que des petites bouches mordaient sa chair. Concentrée sur son bras, elle eu a peine le temps de voir Lei arrivé et de brandir son bras, la cascade d'eau partit si brutalement que la jeune femme se le prit en pleine poitrine. La chitine craqua dans un bruit atroce et Lei alla rouler dans le sable. Quand elle se releva une rivière de sang descendait le long de son torse, la chitine explosée enfonçait ses morceaux dans le torse de la jeune femme. Du sang coulait à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, un filet passa sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Hallibel ne comprenait pas, avec une blessure pareille et tout ce sang perdu elle ne devrait pas se relever. Mais voilà, Lei avançait, contrôlée par cette force brutale, envahissante. Elle n'était plus maitresse de son corps, elle voulait du sang, de la violence et elle était incapable d'y résister. Alors elle se releva, malgré la douleur de son corps, malgré ses jambes qui lui hurlaient d'arrêter, et avança de nouveau vers son assaillante.

_-C'est de la folie …_

_-Mon Roi je vous en prie arrêtez le combat._ Quémanda Luke sur le balcon.

Mais Grimmjow n'écoutait pas, il était fixé sur Lei qui avançait de plus en plus vite vers son espada qui avait brandit son bras armé. Son second bras bleuissait au niveau de l'épaule et des secousses parcourait son membre. La Veuve Noire continuait son chemin, semant du sang sur le sable qui l'aspirait goulument. Comment pouvait – elle se relever après s'être pris une vague d'eau d'une telle puissance presque à bout portant? Il avait vu la chitine défoncée, il avait vu la béance de la blessure, il avait presque vu les cotes de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait – elle encaisser et se relever?

_-Elle est possédée par sa propre puissance, je vous en prie arrêtez ça !_

_-La ferme !_

Il allait se passer quelque chose, il en était sur, c'était dans l'air, Lei allait faire quelque chose qui allait décider de son sort et de celui d'Hallibel.

En bas l'arrancar se mit à courir, la Tercera ouvrit sa pince et de l'eau commença à bouillonner au fond. Elle allait lui porter un autre coup, celui – ci serait fatal, surtout si elle attendait qu'elle soit très prête d'elle. L'arrancar porta soudain la main à un de ses rubans et l'arracha, faisant gicler du sang au passage. Sa course ne se ralentit pas pour autant.

Hallibel lança son attaque, la cascade brulante se déversa sur le sable qui ne pompa qu'a moitié le liquide, en ayant déjà absorbé beaucoup. La Tercera chercha la dépouille de Lei mais quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur il était trop tard, elle avait oublié son formidable sonido. Quand elle se retourna Lei avait déjà lancé son ruban. Il s'enroula autour de son cou et tout de suite de la soie se forma le long de sa poitrine. Lei arma son bras, la main bien ouverte, son crochet suintant brilla à la lumière du soleil déclinant. Hallibel ferma les yeux, sentant ses poumons s'oppresser sous la soie d'araignée, quelque chose se tissait déjà devant sa bouche.

Il eut alors un bruit de féraille et la pression autour de son cou diminua pour lâcher complètement ensuite. Elle tomba à la renverse et eut la surprise de voir Grimmjow se dresser devant elle, son sabre en garde haute, le crochet de Lei sur la lame de Panthera. La jeune arrancar parut si surprise de le voir se dresser contre elle qu'elle en resta sans réaction. Une lueur tremblota dans ses pupilles, comme si la vue de Grimmjow venait de réveiller sa vraie nature. La Veuve Noire commença à s'estomper, le Roi le comprit tout de suite. L'or de son œil reprit de la couleur. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre. Grimmjow lui assena, avec toute sa fureur et sa force, un coup de pied magistral dans le plexus, encastrant encore plus la chitine dans son torse. Lei hurla et s'affala au sol, vaincue pour de bon.

Luke apparut tout de suite près de sa sœur et regarda son Roi qui se passa une main dans les cheveux un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Lei respirait à peine, sa chitine avait disparu mais pas la blessure atroce qui ouvrait son torse.

_-Emmène là à Neliel qu'elle soigne notre nouvelle Sexta Espada._

_-Bien._

Et Luke disparut avec Lei dans les bras. Il regarda Hallibel se relever, la soie d'araignée entourait toujours son bras. Un adjuchas tout près d'eux se permit de passer un petit couteau entre la peau de la femme et le soie qui craqua après avoir forcé un bon coup. La peau en dessous suppurait déjà, sa peau brune d'habitude virait au blanc cireux, Grimmjow l'envoya se faire soignée à la nouvelle infirmerie.

Stark avança vers son Roi, les autres hollow s'égaillèrent parlant a tout va de ce combat qui c'était révélé plus fameux qu'ils le pensaient. Grimmjow rangea Panthera et laissa le Primera l'accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre.

_-La Sexta Espada hein?_

Grimmjow lâcha un « groumph » pour seule réponse. Il n'avait donné le rang de Sexta à personne, finalement il c'était attaché à ce numéro et il voulait trouver quelqu'un de vraiment digne de cette place. Lei se révélait être parfaite pour cet emploi, calme en état normal et en résurrection une vraie machine à tuer. Le bleuté allait entrer dans sa chambre lorsque Stark l'attrapa par le bras, il faillit avoir un mouvement d'humeur mais se retint, le fainéant en chef était surement son meilleur allié et le seul véritable ami qu'il avait ici.

_-Elle à l'air fragile, essaye de ne pas la martyriser maintenant qu'elle t'a prouvé sa valeur._

_-Elle te fait penser à Lylinette c'est pour ça que tu dit ça._

_-Je protège juste ce qui est fragile._ Se contenta de répondre Stark.

L'ancien Primera s'en alla dans le couloir blanc. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. D'accord il aurait du arrêter le combat avant que ça dégénère et que Lei se retrouve avec la cage thoracique défoncée mais sa résurrection l'avait vraiment impressionnée. Et ce relâchement si brusque d'énergie, combien en emmagasinait – elle dans ce si petit corps? Si Aizen avait bridé son énergie c'était surement pour une bonne raison, sa résurrection devait jouer dans sa décision. Mais pourquoi?

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, réfléchir autant l'épuisait. S'il avait su qu'être Roi impliquait tant de questionnement il n'aurait peut être pas tant voulu ce trône. Quel con. Bien sur que si il l'aurait fait quand même. Le trône impliquait surement d'être seul et d'avoir des responsabilité. Mais ça lui convenait, la solitude et la domination des autres. Certains soir c'était juste un peu difficile de supporter cette pression tout seul.

* * *

><p><em>Youpla ! J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire le combat, j'ai tellement galérer à le faire que j'espère qu'il vous à plus, parce que j'en ai suer (pour ne pas dire autre chose XD) <em>  
><em>J'ai pas mal galérer pour créer des personnalités valables pour Cam, Luke et Slayer, c'était pas simple de créer les trois frères. <em>  
><em>La seconde partie viendra soit ce soir (si j'ai la force après mon 1h30 de tatouage X_x) soit Samedi soir ! <em>

_En espérant que vous avez aimé, commentez ! :D _  
><em>Pim's<em>


	2. Partie Deux

Hello ! Aller hop je publie à la bourre comme d'habitude ... J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette suite :) Le titre de cette partie viens du chapitre 286 du tome 32 de Bleach. N'oubliez pas que cette partie est un** lemon pur** donc attention a vos petits yeux, je ne suis en rien responsable de vos lectures ;)

Je répond a tout les reviews anonymes sur cet deuxième partie :)

Profitez bien :D !

* * *

><p><strong>Inoue - chaaan :<strong> J'espère que cette suite va te plaire autant que la première partie ! Je suis très contente que tous mes détails plaisent et que ce ne soit pas lourd à lire ! Merci pour ton commentaire :D

**Yayuhe** : Ooooh oui je ne te contredirais pas, Grimmjow est juste ... Grimmjow quoi*O* ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Sakii Pumpkin** : C'est ça va prendre la porte plutôt que de raconter des bétises xD De toute façon tu a eu le premier commentaire sur l'autre site, ça compense U.U Ton commentaire ne sert à rien (comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire ! ) mais il me fait bien rire à chaque fois xD J'te kiffe 3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crédits:<span>  
>Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Lei, Cam, Luke et Slayer sont de ma création.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième Partie - Tooth and Nail<strong>

Plus il marchait dans ce couloir froid plus les hurlements s'accroissaient. Ils l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, pensant que c'était les siens. Mais non ils étaient beaucoup trop aigus pour lui appartenir. Il avait tenté de se rendormir mais ils s'intensifiaient. Ces hurlements, presque bestiaux, revinrent chaque nuits. Après trois nuits à être réveillé par ces cris incessants il avait décidé de traquer leurs propriétaire et de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. On ne réveillait pas le Roi sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Grimmjow traqua les sons, laissant son instinct de panthère le guider. Il arriva devant une porte close dans l'aile des espada. Qui pouvait hurler aussi fort? Il avait l'impression qu'on torturait la personne dans la pièce. Le bleuté allait ouvrir la porte lorsque Luke fit irruption dans le couloir, ses cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille.

_-C'est quoi c'bordel Luke?_ Grommela Grimmjow.

_-C'est Bourgeon, depuis son combat elle ne dort plus, elle rêve des tortures d'Aizen._

_-Il lui a fait quoi pour qu'elle beugle à la mort comme ça?_

Encore cette Lei qui venait le faire chier, c'était pas croyable. Il avait suivit de loin son rétablissement, écoutant que d'une oreille ce que Neliel lui racontait. Apparemment la chitine avait transpercé un de ses poumons mais Neliel et l'adjuchas commis à l'infirmerie avait réussi à la sauver de justesse.

Le combat contre le Clan des Mangeurs du Sud l'avait occupé la veille et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, il avait autre chose à foutre cette nuit que de se faire réveillé par cette gamine. Grimmjow ordonna à Luke de la calmer rapidement puis s'en alla. Mais de toute façon il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il se rendit donc sur l'unique balcon de Las Noches et s'accroupit contre le mur froid. D'ici les hurlements étaient étouffés et l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retombée sur son torse nu.

Lei se réveilla dans un sursaut si brusque qu'elle faillit envoyer valser Luke près d'elle. Son grand frère tenta de l'apaiser mais cette fois le cauchemar avait été si violent que les souvenirs vivotaient encore derrière ses paupières. La douleur était encore vivace partout en elle. La jeune arrancar repoussa l'Octavo et s'enfuit dans les couloirs du palais. Elle avait besoin d'air tout de suite.

Lei finit par s'asseoir dans un coin sombre, laissant la froideur de la pierre dissipé sa crise brulante. Après avoir reprit pied elle chercha une porte pour pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Tout en marchant elle toucha son plexus recouvert de son masque. La chitine avait marbré son masque de marques noires, et dès qu'elle inspirait trop fort ses poumons la tiraillait, mais d'après Neliel c'était normal, elle pourrait bientôt de nouveau combattre.

Elle s'en foutait elle ne voulait pas combattre, elle voulait juste faire sa vie et s'occuper de ses frères. Son but n'était surement pas de devenir la Sexta Espada. C'était quoi cette blague, le Roi n'avait jamais donné cette place à personne, son ancien numéro, et voilà qu'il lui donnait à elle, une pauvre arrancar incapable de maitriser ses rêves et sa résurrection

Elle regarda sa cuisse blessée, elle aurait une belle cicatrice. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là déjà, habillée d'à peine une veste entrouverte sur sa poitrine et d'un hakama qui descendait trop sur ses hanches? Ah oui, trouver de l'air frais pour évacuer ses souvenirs.

Elle finit par trouver une grande porte ouverte sur un balcon. C'était le balcon du Roi mais elle s'en foutait, elle voulait juste y passer quelques minutes. L'air frais essuya la coulée de sueur dans son dos et elle s'accouda au rebord de pierre. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la nuit, ça lui rappelait trop les nombreuses nuits passées dans le désert du Hueco Mundo à fuir le spectre d'Aizen. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le soleil éclatant de Las Noches, il tannait trop vite sa peau alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix la garder blanche comme la porcelaine.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi?_

Lei se retourna brusquement une main sur sa hanche, où devait se trouver Viuda Negra, qui évidemment n'était pas là puisqu'elle l'avait oublié dans sa chambre. Le cœur de la jeune femme partit dans les tours quand elle vit Grimmjow se redresser devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur et sa puissance, les muscles de son corps se dépliant les uns après les autres. D'accord alors c'était peut être une brute mais il était sacrément bien foutu. Lei se donna une gifle mentale, pourquoi elle fantasmait soudain sur son Roi? C'était lui qui l'avait envoyer au combat et forcé a dévoiler sa résurrection quand même ! La jeune femme se raidit face au jeune homme qui la toisait et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner le regard pour ne pas croiser ses yeux de glace qui la clouait sur place. Elle ne vit pas son regard dérivé sur sa petite poitrine qui finalement sous cet angle et souligné par son masque n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

_-J't'ai posé une question._

_-J'avais besoin d'air. J'étouffe dans ton palais_. Murmura Lei.

Grimmjow secoua la tête, tout à fait désespérante cette fille. Elle continuait de le défier alors qu'elle était sans arme alors que lui non. Il continua à la regarder de haut en bas, voyant ses hanches fines dévoilées par son hakama. Lei intercepta son regard et grimaça encore plus, voilà qu'il la matait maintenant !

_-T'a jamais vu une fille ou quoi?_

_-De quoi j'me mêle?_

Lei tiqua soudain, elle haussa un sourcil alors que Grimmjow continuait à la regarder de haut en bas. Un sourire faillit apparaître sur les lèvres minces de la jeune femme, une idée un peu saugrenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle voulait avoir une réponse a cette question bizarre. Sauf qu'elle risquait sa peau. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle avait une idée dans le crane il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Lei décida de la jouer fine pour une fois, au lieu de foncer dans le tas. Elle reposa ses fesses sur le rebord de pierre alors que Grimmjow s'arrachait de sa contemplation. Il était agacé qu'elle squatte son balcon mais à vrai dire sa présence ne la gênait pas plus que ça tant qu'elle ne l'envahissait pas. Il sauta sur le rebord de pierre et s'accroupit dessus comme il avait l'habitude. Un vrai chat s'amusait à l'embêter Stark quand il ne dormait pas. Mais Grimmjow s'en moquait, c'était dans sa nature pas besoin de s'en cacher ni d'en avoir honte.

_-Pourquoi la Sexta Espada?_

_-Dernière place vacante._ Se contenta de répondre le Roi.

_-Je reformule, pourquoi m'avoir laissé prendre ton ancienne place? Je ne contrôle pas Viuda Negra, je me fait submerger par son pouvoir._

_-Tu apprendra à le contrôler si tu veut garder ta place et ne pas mourir. Je veux pouvoir me battre contre toi et ne pas te tuer en deux coups._

Lei arqua son cou en arrière et regarda la lune pleine au dessus d'eux. Ça tenait debout, même si la perspective de se battre contre le Roi ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça. Sa tresse retomba de son épaule et alla s'étaler sur la pierre. Grimmjow effleura d'un mouvement involontaire le tissu soyeux de ses cheveux.

_-On dit que ta résurrection est impressionnante._

_-Faut croire que c'est vrai._ Se gaussa Grimmjow.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Lei tenta de peaufiner sa stratégie, et où Grimmjow se retrouva perdu dans des pensées, son index frôlant toujours ses cheveux.

_-Pourquoi on t'entends beugler toutes les nuits depuis trois jours?_ Demanda soudain de but en blanc le Roi.

Lei eut envie de se frapper le front, Grimmjow n'était vraiment pas le roi du tact ça c'était de notoriété publique mais alors là il venait de faire fort. Il mettait les pieds dans le plat. La jeune femme soupira et se retourna pour poser ses coudes sur la rambarde.

_-Je me souviens de ce que Aizen m'a fait subir pour pouvoir brider ma résurrection, son réveil pendant mon combat contre la Tercera m'a un peu chamboulée._

Elle avait la gorge sèche, elle parlait trop, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Mais quand elle était en présence de Grimmjow elle avait l'impression que sa langue et sa gorge se déliaient. Il eut un long silence pendant lequel ils restèrent chacun dans leurs pensées, puis Lei se redressa, laissant dans son sillage une odeur que Grimmjow identifia comme très sucrée, un fruit humain, dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom. Il chercha quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils avant de retrouver enfin le nom, grenade.

_-Je vais rentrer, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus._

Lei fit un mouvement brusque pour partir, faisant glisser sa tresse emprisonnée sous la paume de Grimmjow. Ce glissement le déséquilibra légèrement et le fit basculer vers l'avant. Il sentit une main crocheter brutalement son poignet alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Il regarda avec surprise Lei qui le maintenait à bout de bras au dessus du vide, l'autre main de Grimmjow le tenait en équilibre précaire sur le rebord glacé. Si Lei le lâchait il tomberai, évidemment il ne se ferait pas mal mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lâche, ça reviendrai à le laisser tomber, lui, le Roi.

La jeune femme le tira vers elle si fort qu'ils se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre contre la pierre. Une fois encore Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Lei, la naissance de ses seins souligné par le blanc de l'os, la courbe légère de ses fesses. Il lâcha un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer toute la cage thoracique de Lei posée contre lui.

_-Tu n'a jamais été aussi proche d'une femme n'est ce pas?_ Murmura la Sexta.

_-De quoi j'me mêle?_

Le Roi voulut se dégager mais Lei avait passé ses deux bras près de ses hanches, crochetant la pierre du bout des doigts. Plus il essayait de se dégager, plus son corps se collait au sien. Lei cherchait le regard de son Roi mais il était si fuyant qu'elle arrivait à peine à en saisir la couleur.

_-Tu n'a jamais tenu une femme dans tes bras?_

Il eut un silence tremblotant, pendant lequel le cœur de Grimmjow se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne c'était jamais intéressé aux femmes, ni à quiconque a vrai dire. Il avait suivit son instinct de prédateur toute sa vie, son instinct qui lui disait de monter sur le trône Il ne c'était pas arrêter aux plus vils besoin de l'être. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait peut être loupé. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son instinct animal, et cette nouvelle facette s'appelait le sexe et plus précisément ici il prenait la forme de Lei et de son corps soudain beaucoup plus attrayant.

_-Tu sais que si ça s'apprend, les gens risquent de jaser._

_-Ferme ta gueule._

Cette fois il repoussa violemment la jeune femme. Elle lui prenait la tête, il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui. Il fit deux pas en direction de la porte lorsque une autre réflexion l'arrêta. D'accord il se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient mais si ça concernait sa virilité et le doute que cela pouvait engendrer qu'il soit encore comme les humains disaient « puceau » là oui ça devenait grave. Lei se rapprocha de lui, tout en restant en retrait, on ne savait jamais comment il pouvait réagir, il valait mieux qu'elle garde ses distances au cas où elle ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

_-T'insinue quoi par là_? Grinça Grimmjow.

_-Que je pourrais … T'apprendre._

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Elle avait sa réponse maintenant, pourquoi aller encore plus loin? C'était de la folie de proposer ça au Roi, surtout a Grimmjow le sanguinaire ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, elle voulait savoir à quel point il semblait la désirer. Elle avait eu sa réponse, le Roi n'avait bien jamais gouté au joie de la luxure mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait – elle qu'elle l'ouvre encore une fois? Elle savait se maitriser d'habitude ! Quelque chose remua dans son ventre lorsqu'elle vit le dos de Grimmjow tressaillir.

_-Parce que tu crois que tu m'intére_sse? Railla Grimmjow en se retournant vers elle, un sourire mauvais au visage.

Lei retint une grimace, il la testait surement mais se faire envoyer valser comme ça n'était pas plaisant, surtout venant de lui. Elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui, ne laissant qu'une vingtaine de centimètres entre eux. La jeune femme décida de frapper fort, elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir, surement pas par lui. Elle mettait surement sa vie en jeu à le provoquer ainsi mais ça lui paraissait tellement obsolète en cet instant qu'elle n'en avait que faire. L'espada détacha l'attache de sa veste et la laissa dévaler ses épaules, ses coudes, avant d'aller s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mou. Elle fouilla le visage de Grimmjow et fut presque heureuse d'y voir une lueur de désir, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses seins soulignés de noir et de blanc.

_-Je pense que j'ai ma réponse._

Grimmjow souffla de mécontentement par le nez, faisant voler des mèches de cheveux gris sur le front de la jeune femme. Il réfléchissait, à toute vitesse. Mais la présence si proche de la jeune femme et de ses seins si … Ah il ne trouvait pas de terme assez précis pour désigner ce que la vue de sa poitrine lui faisait, il avait chaud dans les reins. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, la tuer, l'envoyer balader, ou alors la troisième option qui lui avait l'air alléchante.

Lei avança doucement sa main vers le poignet de Grimmjow qui dépassait de sa poche. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme planta ses orbes bicolores sur lui et il se contenta de montrer les dents sans faire aucun geste. Lei posa sa paume brulante sur sa peau et alla chercher sa main qu'elle tira lentement vers elle. Bientôt les doigts calleux de Grimmjow effleurèrent la peau velouté de la taille de l'arrancar. La Sexta déposa sa main qu'il agrippa à sa taille et la laissa faire de même avec sa deuxième main. Il se laissait faire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la laissait le toucher. Personne n'avait jamais posé la main sur lui, que ce fut même pour le soigner, il détestait par dessus tout les contacts physiques. Sauf quand c'était pour se battre. Mais là, les gestes attentionnés et précis de la petite arrancar l'hypnotisait et l'empêchait de la repousser.

Lei sentit son cœur battre la chamade, les mains de Grimmjow envoyait une chaleur croissante à travers la soie de sa peau. Il agrippait ses hanches avec force mais sans lui faire mal, comme s'il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas question de la broyer entre ses doigts. Elle lui lança un nouveau regard interrogateur et à nouveau il ne fit aucun geste qui pouvait l'inciter à arrêter. La jeune femme avança sa main percée de son trou de hollow vers lui, et du bout des doigts elle effleura les muscles de son torse, la longue cicatrice que le shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki lui avait infligé. Sa chair se soulevait sur ses bras, sur son ventre, il avait des frissons dès qu'elle appuyait un peu plus ses doigts. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première, caressant doucement sa peau balafrée, ses muscles vibrant de force, ses tendons près à craquer. Elle avait une véritable machine à tuer entre les doigts, et pourtant il semblait aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Elle fit un léger pas, Grimmjow laissa ses mains glissées sur les reins de la jeune femme qui en fit de même avec lui. Son cœur tambourina et son sang devint bouillant. C'était quoi ces sensations étranges qui le faisait perdre tout ses moyens? Il n'aimait pas ça, il se sentait comme possédé par une force qu'il était incapable de contrer.

_-Tu sent?_ Murmura Lei sur son torse, le haut de son crane atteignant tout juste son nez.

_-Quoi?_ Broncha le Roi.

_-La chaleur qui se répand en toi. Bientôt tu sera incapable de la contrôler._

Grimmjow repoussa brutalement la jeune femme qui se rattrapa de justesse a la rambarde. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il se laisse aller, surtout dans les bras de cette fille. Et puis il n'avait rien à apprendre de cette gamine arrogante, surement pas ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair. Et pourtant, il se sentait comme fiévreux dès qu'il posait les yeux sur un bout de sa peau dévoilée. Il avait beau dire il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Lei se redressa doucement, faisant attention a ne pas tirer sur son ancienne blessure au thorax. Il était encore là, à la fixer, c'était un bon point. Il résistait mais il finirait par craquer.

_-Je n'ai besoin d'personne._

_-Comme tu voudras._

Lei se haussa sur le rebord et s'y assit dans un geste gracieux. Elle se pencha en arrière, cambrant son dos au maximum, décroisant ses jambes. Elle était une véritable invitation à la luxure ainsi, elle le savait, elle voulait qu'il craque, elle voulait avoir le pouvoir sur lui. Grimmjow la fixait, il dévora son corps des yeux. L'os sous ses seins captait les rayons de la lune, son ventre l'appelait, et ses jambes ouvertes, il n'y avait pas plus attrayant comme position. Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Lei alors qu'elle penchait la tête encore plus en arrière. Elle se redressa un peu, plongeant ses yeux si particuliers dans les siens. Ça y est elle le tenait, elle le sentait.

_-Viens, je vais t'apprendre._

Grimmjow voulut répliquer mais ses jambes se mirent en mouvement , en moins d'une demi seconde il était emprisonné entre ses cuisses. Elle passa ses mains le long de ses flancs se contentant de frôler sa peau, il restait encore une barrière, elle faisait se tendre les muscles de son dos, elle bloquait sa respiration. Grimmjow ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, il ne c'était jamais préparer à un tel déferlement, jamais il n'avait penser que quelque chose de plus puissant que la soif du sang et du pouvoir pouvait le contrôler. Lei resserra ses cuisses et son pouvoir, il sentit ses reins se durcirent.

_-Je vais t'apprendre à aimer, laisse moi t'enseigner le corps d'une femme._

La bouche de Bourgeon se posa sur sa gorge, elle y planta ses dents d'un seul coup. Grimmjow se cabra mais quelque chose claqua dans son crane, résonnant dans sa colonne vertébrale, allant faire vibrer ses reins et son sexe qui s'éveilla presque brutalement. La bouche de Lei explora sa nuque, ses mains serrées dans son dos. Il se laissa faire, incapable de juguler la vague de plaisir qui l'enveloppait. Les doigts chauds de la Sexta griffaient sa peau, sa bouche le dévorait, le plaisir l'enivrait. Il lâcha un son rauque venant du fond de la gorge alors qu'elle osait frôler le haut de son hakama et les bord de son trou de hollow.

Lei avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle tenait à sa merci, entre ses cuisses, l'homme le plus puissant du Hueco Mundo. Et elle n'en avait que faire. Absolument rien à foutre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant c'était de voir son visage s'illuminer par le plaisir, sentir le goût de sa sueur sur sa langue, ses légers coups de bassin incontrôlés contre ses hanches. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est le voir défait de plaisir, le voir sombrer dans la luxure, grâce à elle. Lei voulait qu'il lui appartienne.

_-Touche moi Grimmjow._

_-Que …_ Il déglutit._ Comment?_

_-Laisse ton instinct te guider. Sert toi de tout, ta langue, tes yeux, tes mains. Touche moi Grimmjow._

Le Roi avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres. C'était la chose qui le mettait le plus en colère et hors de lui. Lei venait de lui donner un ordre et pourtant il était tout sauf en colère. Sa phrase avait sonné comme un besoin, un ordre de son propre corps contre lequel il était incapable de se battre. Il n'avait jamais renié son instinct ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

Il attrapa Lei par la taille et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses hanches alors que sa bouche allait explorer son cou et sa poitrine. Il remarqua rapidement que la respiration de la jeune femme sous lui augmentait dès que sa langue allait frôler l'os de son masque. Bien décider à comprendre pourquoi il mordit un peu dedans, ses dents raclant l'os. Lei se cambra et un son licencieux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour la regarder, son membre entre ses jambes venait de durcir distinctement à l'entente de ce son.

_-Pourquoi t'a fait ça?_

_-Tu_ … Lei haleta alors qu'il serrait cotes un peu plus fort. _Tu ne comprends pas?_

_-Explique moi._

Lei ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer mais son souffle fut de nouveau coupé, Grimmjow avait de nouveau posé sa bouche sur l'espace entre ses seins. Elle griffa ses épaules et se cambra, elle ne se savait pas si sensible a cet endroit, ou alors c'était Grimmjow et tout ce qu'il dégageait qui la rendait aussi réceptive. Il attrapa ses fesses dans un mouvement rapide et lécha sa gorge et le dessous de ses seins lui arrachant encore un gémissement.

La jeune femme repoussa un peu Grimmjow qui la fixa sans comprendre. Il en voulait encore plus, il voulait la posséder, comme une terre qu'on marque et qui nous appartiens pour toujours. Il voulait qu'elle continue de faire ce genre de bruit, il voulait continuer de la sentir vibrer entre ses doigts. Alors pourquoi elle l'empêchait de continuer, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué. La Sexta attrapa soudain son visage entre ses mains et le fit tourner la tête vers la gauche et il se laissa faire, sentant son souffle chaud sur son menton.

Elle laissa un de ses doigts toucher les dents de son masque, un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas, il crispa ses pieds nus sur la pierre. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait? Il bouillonnait, il n'avait le temps pour qu'elle explore son attribut hollow.

_-Lei qu'est ce que tu?_

_-Laisse toi faire._

Grimmjow lâcha un soupir de mécontentement et faillit tout envoyer balader. Les ordres ça allait cinq minutes mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y habitue non plus. Et puis pourquoi elle ne lui expliquait pas? Il lui avait demander quelque chose elle devait obéir. Il allait tourner la tête pour lui rappeler qui était le maitre ici quand une décharge traversa tout son corps. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour soutenir cette lame de fond qui venait de le parcourir. Il en chercha l'origine le cœur battant. La langue de Lei lécha de nouveau son masque sur toute la longueur, la pression dans son bas ventre et dans son dos s'accrut encore plus. Il laissa échapper un râle rauque. Il comprit enfin que c'était ça son explication. Il comprit que leurs masque devait être encore plus sensible que n'importe quelle partie de leurs corps. Lei retira enfin sa bouche et le serra plus fort contre elle, il la sentit trembler.

Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle désirait. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et continua de laisser sa bouche errer sur sa peau tannée. La jeune femme se tortillait de plus en plus sous lui, ce qui le dérangeait un peu dans ses mouvements. Son hakama trop serré le gênait aussi, Lei le sentit et ôta la ceinture de son pantalon qui glissa au sol dans un flottement. Grimmjow ne se sentit pas plus soulagé, il se pressa encore plus contre elle, des étincelles passaient devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

Il posa violemment ses mains sur les hanches de Lei pour les maintenir contre la pierre et la jeune femme gémit, de douleur cette fois. La violence de Grimmjow ne pouvait pas s'effacer même dans le sexe, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui casse rien.

_-Arrête de te tortiller comme ça._

_-Peux pas._ Haleta Lei._ Je vais te montrer pourquoi._

La Sexta desserra ses cuisses, laissa ses pieds toucher le sol et fit pivoter Grimmjow pour qu'ils échangent les places. Il grogna, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'elle le manipule comme un jouet un peu fragile. Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, le serrant d'une poigne de fer. Il la jaugea du regard cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux étrangement voilés.

_-Qu'est ce que tu va faire?_

Lei n'avait vraiment plus envie de parler, elle voulait juste lui faire ressentir des choses. Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas le regretter, un peu suspicieux il finit par la lâcher. Elle descendit doucement son hakama à elle aussi et l'envoya balader. Il vit la cicatrice rose sur sa cuisse que Hallibel lui avait laissé, cadeau de leur dernier combat. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle remontait vers son ventre.

Lei ne fit pas attention à son sourire, il était un peu fou parfois, elle ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, parce que bientôt il ne penserait plus du tout. La jeune femme laissa sa bouche s'aventurer le long de son torse, mordant légèrement ses tétons. Il griffa ses épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne devait plus faire ça, c'était vraiment trop bizarre qu'il réagisse ainsi de ici. Non vraiment trop spécial pour lui. La Sexta continua de plier les genoux, son menton frôla le vide de son trou de hollow dont elle fit les contours avec sa langue.

Grimmjow ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir à descendre comme ça, puis sa petite poitrine frôla son membre brulant, l'os caressa sa peau et il comprit qu'il ne portait plus rien du tout. La peau tendue de son sexe frôlait les seins maintenant à l'air libre de la jeune femme. Elle laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches alors qu'il agrippait ses épaules, près à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du balcon si elle osait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. La Sexta ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout il n'y connaissait strictement rien. Elle pencha un peu la tête et se retrouva complètement à genoux en face de son Roi. Signe de soumission totale, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effacer au profit de sa dominance sur lui. Lei ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa petite langue rose, d'un mouvement du cou elle lécha la hampe devant elle. Grimmjow se plia en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri qu'il étrangla tant bien que mal. Un feu dévastateur envahit son bas ventre, la bouche de Lei faisait des choses incroyables sur lui. Elle le prit entièrement en bouche, laissant sa langue chaude tournée autour de la peau gonflée. Grimmjow planta ses ongles si profonds dans ses épaules que du sang perla, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle le sentait palpiter contre son palais et les saccades de ses poumons et de son sang était tout simplement jouissif.

Lei se releva et ôta son dernier vêtement, laissant Grimmjow la détailler, suivre la courbe cassée de sa hanche et frôler de ses yeux de glace l'arc de son aine.

_-Continue._ Ordonna le Roi.

_-Il y a bien mieux que ça Grimmjow._

L'ancien espada arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincu. Plus que ce qu'elle venait de faire avec sa bouche? Elle l'avait presque tué de plaisir, il avait été incapable de se contrôler et si elle avait continuer il aurait surement fait une sorte d'arrêt cardiaque. Lei eut un sourire énigmatique qui lui déplut, il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de haut. Pour se venger il l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit de nouveau, de force sur le rebord de pierre. Elle émit une plainte quand la pierre froide entra en contact avec sa peau, mais il s'en foutait. Il partit mordre ses tétons roses alors qu'elle s'arquait.

Le Roi laissa ses mains courir sur ses flancs puis il dirigea sa main droite vers ce repli de peau encore inconnu. Il laissa ses doigts explorer cet endroit humide. Plus il touchait cet endroit plus Lei gémissait, il trouvait ça génial de la maitriser ainsi. Elle semblait perdre pied à chaque fois qu'il effleurait un point précis.

La jeune femme jura en elle même, il avait trouvé son point culminant en moins d'un minute, comment avait – il fait? Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus, l'ancien espada passa à la vitesse supérieure sans qu'elle ne lui indique quoi que ce soit. Lei tomba en arrière sur ses coudes et sentit le vide tout proche, Grimmjow mordit le dessous de ses seins alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en elle. La jeune femme jura bassement en lâchant un gémissement.

Grimmjow sentait sa tète lui tourner, il avait mal dans les reins et les gémissements que poussait Lei ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Son corps s'arquait jusqu'à en faire craquer son dos, son ventre était parcouru de soubresauts, son visage était transfiguré par le plaisir. Elle resserra ses cuisses sur ses hanches et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, le plaisir fusa aussi vite dans ses veines. Une pellicule de sueur les couvrait tout les deux malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Grimmjow se demandait comment il avait pu se priver de ces plaisir charnels pendant aussi longtemps. Voir un corps aussi appréciable se tordre, se déliter sous lui, grâce à lui le rendait dingue. Lei poussait des cris luxurieux et tout bonnement délicieux, il voulait plus, il voulait que sa gorge se déchire à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Soudain Lei ne sentit plus Grimmjow collé à elle, la jeune femme essaya de se relever mais il la plaqua si fort sur la pierre que ses coudes lâchèrent et qu'elle se retrouva la tête dans le vide, le sol à plus de quinze mètres sous elle. Un frisson d'effroi l'étrangla alors que les mains puissantes de Grimmjow saisissait ses fesses. Si il la faisait basculer elle ne pourrait pas se rétablir à temps, et elle ne savait pas si son hierro tiendrai le choc vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle était.

La Sexta voulut se redresser mais son ventre se brisa d'un seul coup quand Grimmjow la pénétra, elle lâcha un cri puissant. Un souffle rauque frappa sa poitrine alors que l'ancien espada encaissait le plaisir qu'il recevait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de ressentir ... Ça ! Il n'avait le contrôle de rien, son corps tremblait, son cœur menaçait de céder dans sa poitrine. Et que dire de ce que lui infligeait la vue de Lei? Son ventre vibrait, sa poitrine se soulevait et il voyait par en dessous son visage ravagé de plaisir. Elle attrapa ses hanches de ses cuisses et lui donna un coup de reins, elle aussi emportée par la vague extatique qui les parcourait. Le corps de Grimmjow se mit en mouvement de lui même, donnant de violents coups de butoirs dans le ventre de Lei qui lâchait des cris de plus en plus aigus.

La Sexta attrapa l'avant bras de son amant et y laissa de profondes marques de griffures, il grogna et se pencha sur ses seins pour en mordre l'extrémité. Cette fois son cri fut si puissant qu'il le sentit vibrer dans toute sa bouche posée sur sa peau. Une coulée de sueur descendit le long de son dos, ses muscles le tirait, il avait le ventre en feu et de l'adrénaline lui envoyait des décharges dans tout le corps. Leurs peaux claquaient dans un bruit sulfureux qui accompagnait à merveille leurs gémissements.

Le sang montait à la tête de Lei penchée en arrière, elle s'arcboutait pour voir le visage de son amant. Il serrait les mâchoires et ses yeux luisaient, son visage couvert de sueur, un voile de plaisir couvrait son visage transfiguré par la luxure. Elle sentit une vague immense se former dans son cœur et descendre le long de son ventre. Elle amplifia ses mouvements de hanches, accompagnant ceux de Grimmjow qui se firent encore plus forts et plus poussés. L'orgasme la saisit dans un cri déchirant et aigu, elle donna un coup de reins très violent qui se fracassa sur celui de son amant.

Le Roi ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, un décharge le transperça de la pointe de sa nuque jusqu'à ses pieds, brulant tout sur son passage. Son ventre se contracta et tout son corps se tendit alors que Lei criait. Elle donna son coup de bassin et il se sentit partir. Son cœur se tétanisa une seconde entière, son membre le brulant alors que l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines. Tout ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se sentit soudain parfaitement bien.

Lei se redressa un peu alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur respiration, leurs cœurs se soulevaient rapidement. Grimmjow la fixa plusieurs secondes sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était entrain de se jouer en lui. Lei osa à peine le fixer, l'orgasme l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Merde elle venait de dépuceler le Roi lui même! Elle soupira et tenta de se calmer et de recomposer son masque de blasée totale mais quelque chose dans le regard de Grimmjow l'en empêchait, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la regardait pas comme avant et ça la perturbait.

Elle descendit du rebord et ramassa ses sous vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement ainsi que son hakama sous les yeux de Grimmjow encore interdit. Elle récupéra sa veste et tenta de la boutonner mais ses doigts tremblaient. Merde, pourquoi elle était perturbée?

_-Je vais rentrer_. S'excusa – t – elle.

_-Je ne suis pas sur que mon apprentissage soit fini._

Lei se retourna vers son Roi, surprise qu'il lui dise ça. Est ce qu'il sous entendait qu'il voulait recommencer? Elle arqua un sourcil mais il fit un mouvement de main pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait partir.

_-Pas maintenant évidemment, plus tard. Aller barre toi. T'es ma Sexta Espada tu s'ra bien obligée de faire ce que j'te dirais plus tard._ Son sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

_-Ce sera avec plaisir._

Lei lui fit un petit sourire en coin et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, le cœur un peu plus léger sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le Roi regarda le ciel et la lune qui s'estompait déjà sur l'encre de la nuit. Il regarda autour de lui ses vêtements éparpillés, fallait peut être qu'il s'habille maintenant …

* * *

><p><em>Youpla ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce lemon, je me suis moi même donné chaud en l'écrivant c'est pour dire a quel point j'apprécie ce lemon (c'est un de mes préférés que j'ai écrit et pourtant j'en ai écrit pas mal XD). Je me suis forcé à écrire une fin pas trop guimauve puisque de toute façon ce genre de fin n'aurai pas convenu au personnage de Grimmjow. Je réutiliserai peut être Lei et ses frères dans une autre histoire après la fin de Mémoire d'Acier :) <em>  
><em>Pour ceux  celles que ma vie intéresse : ça y est j'ai Suzumebachi de tatoué dans le dos ! (bon c'est un dérivé de Suzumebachi mais ça reste très ressemblant à l'original, j'aurai Bleach encré dans ma peau pour toujours !) Certain trouverons ça bête de se tatouer quelque chose venant d'un manga mais Bleach à une énorme importance pour moi, ce manga m'a apporté et signifie beaucoup de choses à mes yeux. Et puis après tout ce tatouage je l'ai fait pour moi et non pour les autres ;) Je mettrai une photo de mon dos en avatar quand il sera cicatrisé dans environ 15 jours . _  
><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé, commentez ! <em>

_à Bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D _  
><em>Pim's<em>


End file.
